


Hierarchy Report - Overview of Contemporary Mass Effect Combat

by ValkyrieN7



Series: For the Lore, for the Universe [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codex Entries, Documentation, Expanded Universe, Gen, Post-Canon, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieN7/pseuds/ValkyrieN7
Summary: A comparative overview of military capacity of different races, coalitions and syndicates. From dreadnoughts, to pistols.
Series: For the Lore, for the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hierarchy Report - Overview of Contemporary Mass Effect Combat

** To The Supreme Primarch of Palaven, protector of the Palavanus, the prime of the Hierarchy, **

** Adrien Victus, LoP, PS **

_Submitted by,_

_Irana Naxirius, Chief Analyst_

_4th Analysis Directorate, Hierarchy Defense Intelligence_

_21.02.2204, Location [REDACTED]_

Most Honorable Primarch of Palaven, the protector of the Hierarchy, I submit this report in an attempt to postulate a sense of comparative strength among our galactic allies and adversaries. This work attempts to contain comparative levels of various alien militaries - allies, enemies, neutrals and fringe groups.

This compendium, given the state of the galaxy at this tumultuous hour, shall be of use for the next generations of warriors and generals to come.

Stratagem are the specialities of salarians; politics of the asari, economy of the volus. I, in my humble effort have done what I am educated on - comparing defense apparatuses, their effectiveness, and of course the units that use it.

I will be using a simplistic ranking system to categorize. Hereinafter,

  * BETA stands for low-to-medium
  * ALPHA stands for medium-to-high
  * DELTA stands for high-to-ultra
  * OMEGA stands for impossibly dangerous. Do not engage.



May the spirits watch over us all.


End file.
